1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation system which records on a recording medium image data input through an plurality of image data output devices, and which stores the recording medium in a recording medium storing unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording devices for electrically recording images with lasers or the like are recent innovations. The recording devices of this type are used not only for printing documents but also for printing calculation results or documents created by document preparation devices or facsimiles.
If a recording medium storing device such as a sorter is connected to the terminal ends of a plurality of recording devices as image data output devices to classify and store recording media (to be referred to as paper sheets hereinafter) but if it is not capable of sorting in accordance with each device, the paper sheets output by the respective image data output devices are mixed together and must be manually classified thereafter. This presents an inconvenience to the operator.